Dragon Champion Hearts
by Cutie8767
Summary: IrisXLance (Pendragonshipping) Iris is fired from the League for losing her strength and losing too easily, also she comes tardy to work. Nate Black is on the list to come up next as Champion. Can Lance train Iris to become a dragon master before Nate takes his place, or at least for her place in the League? Or will Iris find something else, perhaps, true love?
1. Chapter 1: Iris is fired?

Is it almost time?

Iris didn't remember how many times she asked, however, she didn't sleep a bit. She anxiously turned her light on and off every 20 minutes. She was waiting for 6:50, when her alarm could go off so she could go to the league.

Iris flipped her light on one more time to see 3:42. "Agh! I can't take this anymore! Who says you need a dumb alarm clock to tell you when to wake up or not?" she growled. "I live on my own now, I can get ready."

Taking off her nightgown, she put on her long custard and rose dress and her pink heels and rushed downstairs to put her hair all fancily in obnoxiously huge ponytails.

She ate her brioches, brushed her teeth and now anxiously waited for the clock to hit 6:50. It was currently 4:01.

"Why does time go so slow, yet so fast when you want it to last!?" Iris moaned.

Iris Destinia Opelucid was 15 years old, and she was the champion of the league. She was always compared to Lance, and she hated it.

"I'll just check my mailbox..." Iris sighed.

Her jaws dropped. "What?!" she yelled. "What is this madness?"

She read the mail in horror, and her anxiously excited mood dropped as she read the letter.

_Dear Iris,_

_ Due to your absence rising at above average, many trainers were unable to enter the league. We do not mean to disappoint you, but the last winner of the league shall take over. His name is Nate Black. His sister Mei is tied, and shall be the next champion. Followed by Hilda and Hilbert White. If you wish to go after on the waiting list, we need to see improvement. Try to get a trainer. We recommend Lance of the Johto League for this project._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Pohkay Mahn Leag _

_ **If you do not like Mudkips, please return to the front office. We need to know who's lying about you. Because I herd U Liek Mudkipz. ~Pohkay**_

Iris had to admit, the last line made her crack up. But looking back at the letter's purpose, her laughing time was over.

Three thoughts were on her mind:

1) What did they mean? That was disappointing news allover! They are SUCH kids!

2)My rival? No way!

3) What sort of name is Pohkay? Parents today are so immature...

But it didn't matter. It said nowhere she was fired. Because, it was so obvious. If they pointed it out, that would be ridicule. And she'd destroy their faces for that. The more she thought, the more terrible she felt. "How? Why is this happening to me?" she cried. Tears ran down her face, and she felt absolutely horrible.

Her dream, becoming a champion, was ruined. All because of her old mistakes.

She turned the page over.

_**You are fired. Call 1800-3219-278* for more information.**_

Iris picked up her Xtransceiver and dialed.

"Hello?" a young man's voice responded.

"Hi. My name is Iris, I need advice... For how to get back in the league. I am a dragon master and I want to get back in the league..."

The young man laughed. "My name is Lance. Nice to meet you, Iris. If you move to Johto, maybe I'll help you. Where are you now?"

"I'm in Opelucid, next to the Pokemon League." Iris responded. "Nice to meet you, Lance."

Not very much later, a shadow flew over the sky.

"Hey! Iris, up here!" Lance shouted.

Iris waved hi. And then something unexpected happened. She uncontrollably started blushing.

"Hey, Iris! Is something wrong?" Lance descended on Dragonite from the sky. "Your face is turning red. It must be the chilly weather today. Here, take this."

Lance handed Iris his coat. Looking closer at Lance, Iris noticed how totally handsome he looked.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked. "Seriously, you're getting creepy, staring at me like that..."

"Nothing!" Iris laughed. "Just, umm, freezing to death, that's it!"

"Then, put the coat on. I'm completely fine." said Lance.

"You.. Sure you'll be... Okay?" Iris asked, feeling guilty. She was already on fire because Lance was so tremendously cute! But, if she told him that she liked him and wasn't actually cold, Lance would think she was a freak and wouldn't help her out!

"Well, shall we go, or not?" Lance asked.

Iris nodded shyly, as Lance helped her up onto Dragonite. She was going to tell him she had her own Dragonite, but she didn't feel like it.

"Hold on tight, okay?" said Lance.

Overly normally blushing, she held onto Lance, tight as suggested.

_To be continued in the next chapter...(*^_^*)_


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderstorms

"Iris? Are you okay?" Lance cried.

Iris was laying on the floor. When riding on Dragonite, a huge storm appeared which set the two off track appeared. Iris was hit unconcious, and if it weren't for his other Dragonite, she would've fell to her death. They had landed and had no idea where they were. Well, at least Lance didn't. Iris was way too unconscious to notice a thing.

He had found a cabin and got Iris away from the storm, and had made sure she wouldn't get sick and covered her with his cape for protection from the rain.

Iris opened her eyes slowly. "Lance..." she moaned, but fell unconscious again. Charizard came out of his Pokeball.

"I know!" Lance thought outloud. "Maybe, if I use Charizard's flame..."

His attention quickly geared to the pile of logs somebody had been using before. He ran over to pick up a few of the logs, rolled them over near the unconscious champion-ette, in a way that it wouldn't hit her, but merely pass by her.

He moved all of the logs next to Iris near thr middle of the room. "Charizard, use flamethrower!" he ordered. Charizard spat out a fierce flamethrower that lit up the room. The fire on the logs had become blue and heated the room up.

Iris woke up. "Lance... Where are we... Johto?" she asked.

"Well.." Lance paused. "No. Remember the storm?" Lance reminded her.

"Yes. And we got lost?" Iris continued.

"Pretty much."

Iris stomped her foot on the floor, a spark from the fire hitting the ground, yet not burning a thing. "This is hopeless! I'm done for! My dream to be a Dragon Master is ruined!" she shouted.

"Calm down." Lance reassured her.

"Okay, okay, I will..." Iris sighed. "I'll _try,_ but I can't."

"Plus, you're right here, with a dragon master, so I don't see how that's gonna ruin your training." Lance added.

"Amazing. So, it's storming real hard, I see..." said Iris.

"Well, yeah, it would seem that way..."

As soon as Lance spoke up, a huge thunderstorm began, and the cabin shook. Two logs came out, putting out the fire and letting in cold air and water. The house flooded quickly, and the door opened. Lance swam out, and Iris was trapped.

"Lance!" she yelled, trying to gasp for air. Her heart pounded. She thought she was going to die. _Pfft, what a traitor. Me? Him? Impossible. I thought we could get along, but we obviously can't._ she thought.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Hold onto the bar on the ceiling!" Lance shouted.

"Right, Lance!" said Iris.

Lance, on his Salamence flew up, holding the house and letting Iris on.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Okay?" Iris snapped. "I was about to die in there, and you just left me!"

"If that's how you take it, Iris, but honestly, I was only getting us both to safety. Let's find another safe location." said Lance, wrapping his cape around Iris to protect her from the rain.

Her Axew, finally awoken, popped out of her hair, again. "Ax! Axew!"

"Hey, Axew, I think I have a crush on this Lance guy..." she whispered.

Lance looked back under his cape. "Excuse me? Were you talking to me?"

"Oh, no, nothing!" Iris laughed. She rested her head on his back and covered herself again.


	3. Chapter 3: Iris's Dream

"Hey, Lance, have any idea where we are going?" Iris asked. It was an hour in the sky on a Dragonite.

"No. Nothing yet. Why?" Lance asked.

"I dunno, we've been in the sky forever!" said Iris.

"That's the thing, Iris, I think the storm got us off track..."

"What? We're off track?"

"I'm sorry, Iris. I can't do anything right." Lance sighed.

"What?" asked Iris. "You're the Champion of Johto!".

"Thanks, Iris. You're a good friend." said Lance. "But, unfortunately, it looks like we're lost."

The rain had been pouring the whole time, but things were starting to clear up a bit.

"So, it appears, we're over a lake." said Lance.

The sun came out. The two dragon masters looked around at the beautiful view of the lake, as swarms of Beautifly and Ledyba flew around them. The sun coming out made it look even better.

"Wow! This is paradise!" Iris exclaimed happily.

"It makes you look even more beautiful" said Lance.

Iris was speechless. For what seemed like forever, she was blushing and her heart beating and she didn't know what to say.

"I'd ask you to go out with me, but, you know, we're both out, so... Yeah." Lance joked.

"Lance..."

"Iris... I love you... I know it sounds crazy... And I know we just met, but I do.."

Iris just sat there. Thinking.

_He likes me? I like him, but still, what do I say? It doesn't sound right... That I'd tell him I love him too, this has gotta be some sort of joke! _

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked. The clouds and everything else faded away and back in.

Iris looked around. It was raining, and all Iris could see was a flooding swamp.

"Lance, are you, sure?" she asked.

Lance looked at Iris.

"Yeah, we're lost." he responded.

Iris panicked. She looked around, to see the moon was up, they were over a swamp, and it was raining.

"Come on!" she yelled. It was all a dream.

"Yeah, it stinks. I thought we'd be getting somewhere, but the dumb storm got us off track."

"Well, that's not what I meant" Iris paused. "I mean, yes! Sorry, I even confuse myself!"

Lance laughed. "You're a real funny girl, Iris. Just saying."

The weather cleared up again. They were over a forest. Zubat and Hoothoot flew around.

"Cool view." said Lance.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" added Iris, constantly pinching herself to make sure this time it was reality.

_To be continued in Chapter 4... _


	4. Chapter 4: Hoenn and an argument

Iris was sure this time it was reality. So, this time, everything following would be 100% reality.

As thunderstorms faded away, Lance took no time to explain.

"This is the Hoenn region" he said.

"The... Hoenn region?" Iris asked. "It's a real region?"

Lance laughed. "Of course, silly, what made you think it was fake?"

"I don't know, I was raised knowing Unova, Kalos, Kanto, and Sinnoh as regions,never have I heard of Hoenn."

"I'll assume, today was the first you heard about the Johto region?" asked Lance.

"Well, no, I mean, I knew about the Johto region, but..."

"Iris, that's enough. You don't have the passion to be a dragon champion." said Lance.

"What?" Iris snapped. "What do you mean? I didn't just cheat my way into the league! It took lots of training, with Ash and Cilan, including training with Drayden, my foster father, and the dragon gym leader of Opelucid city!"

"Yeah, yeah, that explains everything. Drayden's weak, and so is Ash. I don't know about Cilan, but he must be really strong." said Lance.

"And what makes you think I can't be a dragon master?!" Iris snapped.

"Alright, so Johto's in 8 hours from here, and we might as well take a break. Let's land and do some training." Lance interrupted.

"What?! You can't just interrupt me like a little kid!" she shouted.

"Okay, so you wanna battle, to show me true strengths? Your lack of strength?"

Iris, furiated with Lance at the moment, felt forced to prove her strengths.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it!" she shouted.

"Pfft, okay, Iris." Lance said. "Dragonite, thank you. Please land."

Dragonite swerved and flew down to land.

"I'll choose Emolga for this battle!" she cried.

"Really?" Lance joked. "How can you become a dragon master if you use electric types?"

"Lance! I just want to go easy on you!" said Iris. "I don't want to go too hard on you."

"Iris, that sounds so wrong, really. This is a Pokemon battle." joked Lance.

"Hey! Lance?! That's not what I mean! I mean I want to battle you, just not a serious battle!"

"Come on, scaredy cat. You _are_ trying to become a dragon master again, aren't you? So how can you use an Emolga? That's your FIRST mistake."

"Oh, fine. Can I use Lapras? I always use her in my battles."

Lance cracked up laughing. "Oh, okay, oh dear, I'm sorry! You use a Lapras? In your League battles? And you wonder why you aren't an official Dragon Master?"

"Hey! I am, just I wasn't on time!" Iris snapped.

"Yeah, because Lapras keeps freezing you. Hey, maybe I have a Charizard, but at least it _can_ be a dragon type via mega evolution."

"Oh, fine! I use Salamence!"

"I use Dragonite!"

(The battle continues in the next chapter...)


	5. Chapter 5: Words of Encouragement

Lance chose Dragonite and Iris chose Salamence.

They are now battling.

"Iris, this will prove your inner strength!" said Lance. "Dragonite, use dragon rage!"

"Alright, then, Lance. Challenge is accepted!" Iris declared. "Salamence, use-"

Iris paused for a moment, trembling, trying to remember the moves Salamence had.

"Salamence, use-" But before she could say a thing, dragon rage knocked Salamence to the ground.

"Eh?!" she shrieked. "Salamence!"

"Iris, you have _alot_ to learn." said Lance.

"But... How come? I want to battle you but I don't know any of Salamence's moves!" said Iris.

"Does it matter?" asked Lance. "It's moveset is Dragon Breath, Dragon Tail, Fly, and Steel Wing."

"Thanks." said Iris, sarcastically. "I'm good, though. You can stop training me now."

"Aw, come on. You'll be back in place, it's just, don't you know way more than this? Before we met, you were one of the strongest trainers on the planet! And now, you're as strong as a trainer on his first day!" Lance demanded. "Don't you think you can... Show me more of you?"

Tears ran out of Iris's eyes. "It's.. Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Well, you're crying, and I don't want you to be upset about anything. Nobody wants a friend to be upset!" said Lance.

"Yeah, right. You're acting so nice to me, but I know you really don't like me."

"Sure, Iris. I don't act nice. If I don't like you, I don't talk to you. And you're an excellent friend."

_Ugh. Lance, quit saying I'm your friend! Why can't you be as in love with me as I am with you?_ she thought to herself.

Not to upset herself, she quickly changed the subject. "Let's go eat something. I mean, find something here in Hoenn."

"Eh, about that... We're in the middle of nowhere. Hehe. Brought a picnic basket. It's empty. Hehehe" He joked.

"Oh, Lance! You're so hilarious!" she said, laughing. "So what are we eating?"

"Umm... PB&J? I dunno... And apple juice?"

"You're so childish!" she joked.

"Yeah, guess so. I brought it in case we got trapped in the middle of nowhere. Which we are." he explained.

"Delicious!" said Iris. "Umm, where are we gonna eat?"

"By that lake. It's a nice place, don't you think?" said Lance.

"Yeah! Nice!"

"Great." he said, running towards the lake, sitting down, and opened the picnic basket.

"So cute. But so silly and childish too..." she told her Axew in case he was listening. "But, am I really a good trainer?" she asked herself.


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss

Sitting by the lake, with Lance, eating lunch, which happened to be PB&J with apple juice, as childish as she felt, she felt a bit more mature too. But mostly, all she could notice was how handsome he looked in the sunset, as of course, it _was _getting late.

But something was strange about Lance this time. He almost refused to look at Iris.

"Lance..." she asked. "...You aren't mad at me for anything, are you? I mean, if I wouldn't have messed up, I wouldn't have fell in the storm, and we wouldn't be lost here."

Lance still refused to look at Iris.

"Lance?" she asked, afraid it was true. What if Lance hated her?

"Lance! Just tell me you hate me! I don't ca-" Iris shouted, but was quickly stopped by Lance's stern glare. Then it turned into a smile as his cheeks turned bright red, and he quickly looked away.

Iris's heart pounded.

_Did Lance just... Blush?_

She almost wished for a second that Lance would look back, but he didn't for a long while.

"Lance, tell me!" she shouted, trying to play the worried act even though she knew what was up, just to see if she could get something out of him.

"Did you know... You look so beautiful in the sunset?" said Lance.

Iris didn't know whether to be flattered or confused. But, she somehow fell straight in some weird hypnotization of love, and went to kiss Lance on the cheek.

But with bad timing, Lance turned around just in time too.

Iris's face turned bright red.

_Did I just kiss Lance.. On the lips? This can't be happening! What do I say now? What do I ** do**_now?

As her heart pounded even harder, she looked at Lance's somewhat humiliated but mostly blushing expression, as he said three words. Or four. Or something.

"Iris, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7: Time or Love?

_Iris, I love you._

The words hit her heart like an arrow.

"Yes, I know I just met you and it sounds extremely crazy, but will you be my girlfriend?"Lance asked, seeming a bit humiliated.

_But, why aren't I happy? The man of my dreams, the boy I love, he's asking me out! how come I feel like this is all too soon?_

"I'm... I'm sorry! I have to go!" says Iris, running off to hide in the woods, as Lance regrets.

"What was I thinking, Axew? Why'd I run away from Lance? I love him so much, but now he probably hates me! I can't do **anything **when Lance is around! I can't battle and show my true strength, I forget important moves, and I can't even accept being his girlfriend even though I **really** want to!" Iris cried, with her Axew trying to comfort her.

For the moment, she almost understood Axew 100%.

"What's that, Axew? Drayden?" Iris asked.

"AX! Axew!"

"So? What about strict family rules?"

Axew had a sudden change of mind, and decided not to make Iris's life any more miserable than it already was. Well, since she had rejected Lance.

"Axew, you're the best. But I really don't get what you're talking about! All I know is, Lance probably hates me now."

"Heeeeyyy! Iris!" Lance cried. "Are you there?"

Iris sighed. "Well, at least he still gives a crap about me. If I were him, I'd hate my guts."

"Iris!"

"Well... Okay. Guess he can forgive me..."

She looked back at Axew and took a deep breath, and started to look where Lance was coming from.

"Oh, great. There you are. If I were you, I'd hate my guts."

Iris laughed. "That's exactly what _**I**_said."

"Eh. So, sorry about that. Guess, love is confusing. But, do trust me. I'm fine as just your assistance to help you get the title of champion back, I don't care if-"

"About that, I wanted to be your girlfriend. I don't know what got into me after that!" Iris replied.

"Wait, you're joking, right?"

"Nope! I've loved you ever since I first saw you come to Unova!" said Iris, joyfully and relieved, with tears coming out of her eyes. It felt so good to admit it to Lance.

"I-I-I don't.. Know what to say..." said Lance. "I just don't.."

"Neither do I! But who cares? Hey, you wanna get more training done?"

"I guess... Alright. I'll take back what I said before about you being some weak person who's never gonna become champion again... Let's go!"

~The Battle~

"Alright! Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!"

"Salamence, dodge it!"

As Dragonite sent roaring waves around him around Salamence, Salamence quickly dodged it and used Hyper Beam.

"What? Salamence learned Hyper Beam? I thought? Well, whatever! Use that again!"

"Just keep using Dragon Rage!"

After the long battle, Iris's Salamence had Lance's Dragonite down.

"Wow! That was pretty good! Are you sure you don't want to go back to the League already?"

"Ehhhh... Maaayyybbee not."

"Hey, don't worry, Iris! If you go back to the league, I'll come with ya! Hey, maybe your parents could meet me or something... You know... Maybe we could get... Married or something?"

As much as Iris liked the thought of her and Lance already getting married, what about her parents? All she had was her foster father Drayden, who wanted her to be the ruler of the Dragon Village. And if that were to happen, Drayden also had control over who she could marry, which for all she knew, could be chosen already. In fact, before she left, Drayden wanted her to marry N.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lance. Maybe, we could, umm, get married in Johto? Or something?"

"But, didn't you want to be Unova's champion? I don't really care about Johto anymore. The new champion's gonna be Ethan anyway, I'll quit in a heartbeat."

"Well..." And VOILA! Iris was trapped. If she wanted to continue being the Unova Champion, she'd have to sacrifice her relationship. And if she stayed with Lance and never went back to Unova, she couldn't be the champion, which she had spent 8 solid years training for.

_What's more important? Time or love? _She thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Just love, for now

"I... I don't know... What to do...!" she panicked, out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh! Let's just worry about it later, why don't we train some more?"

"But, Iris, you've been a very strong trainer, and I say we go back. I mean, I can't exactly stay here forever. I don't really know if staying far from Johto forever will please Claire..."

"Well, who cares? We'll go back to Johto, together! Right?"

"Iris. Claire will kill me. I'll need to either help you train or go back to Johto. Maybe after that, I'll ask Claire if I can come back to you."

_Why, Lance, why do you have to be so stubborn! If I return to Unova, we'll be over! I'll have to marry that N guy and be the princess of Opelucid! Even the queen!_ she thought.

"And on my opinion, your training is done. You don't have any more that I can cover. I'll find a way to return you to Unova, and I'll come back for you."

"No! This can't be happening!" she cried.

"Iris! I said I'd come back! Now, be patient until then!"

"No! No! Lance, you can't leave!"

Lance looked away, and sent out his Dragonite.

"Climb on or I'll abandon you here in Hoenn." he snapped.

"Then do so." she said. "There is no way I'm going back to Unova."

"Alright." Lance sighed. "You win. We'll go to Johto. Just don't be surprised if Claire gets all snappy-ish."

Iris jumped up happily. "Aww thanks! You're the best, hon!" she cheered, squeezing Lance really tight.

"Let-go-of-me- you're crushing me!" he shouted.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just soooo happy!"

"I can see that. But, don't you want to be Unova's champion?"

Iris tried to think of a good reason. "Well, you see, I decided..." she took a break.

_What did I decide? I didn't decide anything, and I don't want to make things worse by talking about Drayden's marriage arrangements..._

"... That I don't like the Unova region! Is it possible to be a champion tag battle team in Johto?"

"Well, no. Anyway, Ethan's taking over. I'll still be considered the champion, but you'll have to fight Ethan. And you won't be considered part of the league if you've never been in the Johto League once."

"Who cares? Let's go to Johto!" Iris squealed.


	9. Chapter 9: Big Sister Claire

It was tougher to get from Unova to Hoenn rather to get from Hoenn to Johto. So in about 2 hours, the sun shined on the beautiful Johto region.

"Wow! This is Johto! Beautiful!" Iris squealed.

"If that's what you say, I'm okay with it..." Lance sighed. "Johto's not that great."

"Wow! So cool! Wait.. It's not?"

"Yeah, but as long as you enjoy it, it won't be long anyway before Clair snaps the Zubats out of me to bring you back to Unova." he sighed again, landing his Dragonite.

"I guess..." she sighs. "Well, sighing won't get us anywhere? Where are we?"

Lance jumps back, a bit surprised. "Oh, Magikarpian Arceus! I was so off track that I brought you to Blackthorn city!"

"Magikarpian... Arceus? Lance, you're such a kid!" Iris stated, but it didn't come out the right way. For some reason, she couldn't call Lance a kid with a straight face.

"Hehe, well, I might as well show you... The gym."

As Lance led Iris towards the Blackthorn city gym, a familiar face, not to Lance, but to Iris came out.

"What. The. Magikarp. Georgia?!"

Georgia looked at Iris, smirked, ran towards Iris, and waved the badge in her face.

"I got the rising badge! And you didn't! In your face!"

"Yeah, Georgia, you're such a kid. I'm Unova's Champion. And I have an over impressive hairstyle, in case you don't remember."

Georgia and Iris met when they were ten years old. Georgia searched for a dragon trainer to beat, found Iris, and chose to nag her instead of anyone else she could nag to death. They became rivals, both vowing everything to defeat the crap out of eachother. Eventually, when Iris challenged the league, Georgia jumped straight to the oppurtunity to become champion after defeating her rival. It failed, and as she grew older, she eventually even forgot Iris existed, but still kept it a goal to defeat her childhood friend. And five years later, nothing changed.

"Oh... Really? I thought your hair would be more impressive, but all you did as grow more and shape it like an eggplant. What...a kid."

"Hey! I'm not shaping it as an eggplant!"

"Oh yeah, right, Iris the little kid... You're not _trying _because you have no idea what to do anymore! Besides, why aren't you in Unova anymore? You look so weak, and so does your brother."

Lance laughed. "I'm not her brother."

"Yeah, Georgia, call me a little kid, but you're still single!"

"Puh-leeze. Fat chance. Nobody would fall in love with you, and anyone could beat you. Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time for the likes of you anyway. I have a _life_ unlike you." she scoffed, and sashayed off, with her Glaceon tagging along.

"UGGGHHHH! Georgia! You're such a pain!" Iris shouted.

"She's your rival?" asked Lance.

"Yeah! Worst rival ever!" said Iris, still ticked off, pouting.

"I wouldn't say that... Anyway, should we say hi to my sister? She'd kill me if she found out I came back without checking on her first."

"You know, Lance," Iris sighed, "No matter what you do, Claire's gonna kill you. That's at least what it sounds like to me."

"Yup." Lance sighed, walking towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Iris and Lance were welcomed with a flamethrower to the face.

"Claire! What was **THAT** for?!" he yelled.

"For existing." Claire cackled.

"Sis! That's **NOT **funny!"

"Yeah, whatever, bro. Who's this gal anyway? Did ya really run from home to pick a gurl up while you were at it?" she remarked, pointing at Iris. "What does she have that Misty doesn't? Told ya, she'd make a great galfriend for ya while Ash is gone."

"And, that's our cue to leave..." Lance whispered to Iris, stepping back, pushing the door. "Bye Claire!" he shouted, yanking Iris by her arm.

"Hey, wait up. Lance-chan. I'm gonna give you a day to get this gal out of Johto. You can go back in a month. But you're grounded."

"Hey! You're my sister! You can't ground me!"

"I just did." Claire cackled, brushing her long blue hair, which today was put down, out of her face, then started uncontrollably laughing. "Leave." she snapped, after she finished laughing.

"Come on, Claire. You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"Nope. And it's not even my problem." she said, snapping her fingers, and then she started laughing uncontrollably and evily again.

"Hey, maybe we should go..." Iris whispered.

"Good idea..." Lance replied, and they both ran off, away from Blackthorn Gym.

Claire's eyes opened wide in humiliation, as she whispered three words to herself.

"Isn't that... Iris?"


	10. Chapter 10: Over?

"Why'd you just run me away like that? Do you hate the idea of us being in a relationship or what?"

"No, it's not that. Claire can just be REALLY irritating, and in the end, she'd literally force us with an even harder threat to cope with if we denied to return you to the Unova region. Why is it you don't want to return anyway?" he asked Iris.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Iris cried, her eyes watering.

"Come on, Iris, is there a problem?" said Lance.

"No! There's no problem!"

"Fine, guess we'll just have to go back to Unova. I'll try to see you again, if I know Claire... About a month or so."

"A month? Lance!" Iris shrieked. That was enough time for Drayden to set up that marriage between her and Iris... assuming Drayden was **lazy**. If he had enough energy, that could be set up in weeks!

"I'm sorry, you heard the brat. You have to leave here."

"But, why? What sort of rule is it that a visitor from Unova can't come to Johto like this?"

"Claire's rule."

"Please, you don't understand! I need to stay here! If I go back to Unova-!" Iris yelled, but then covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"-?"

"-"

"What is it?"

Iris's eyes teared up. The last thing she needed was to break Lance's heart. But she wasn't mad at Lance for his stubborness. Plus, if she kept denying, all she'd accomplish is making Lance have more suspicion of the situation, which would lead him to ask what it was, and if she gave in, Lance's heart would completely be broken.

"... Nothing... Go ahead, I'll go back to Unova..."

"Well, okay?" he said. His body language gave off a look of total disappointment as he called out Dragonite. "See ya in... A month."

"Lance!"

"Iris, I love you, and I don't want things to turn out this way, but, unfortunately, they have turned out that way..."

"...-..."

She was speechless. She wanted to break out crying, but that would only make things worse.


	11. Chapter 11: All, gone,

Seeing the Dragonite fly away, Iris felt her life was, just, gone now.

_Lance... If you do come back... It won't be the same!_

"**SURPRISE!" **some people in Opelucid City yelled. Iris turned around to see a crowd full of people, a bunch of flowers, a red carpet, and alot of Dragon Pokemon allover the place.

"Dad... What's the meaning of... This?" she asked nervously.

"You're back, Iris!" said Drayden. "But, I'm just old!"

"What do you mean?"

"It means you're gonna be the mayoress of this town, the gym leader, and the champion! Aren't you happy?"

"What are you talking about, Dad? I don't want that!"

Words from her childhood echoed. _You don't think I'm responsible. I could handle three jobs at once! Let me!_

"Dad! Please, no, I didn't actually mean it!"

"Oh, you're kidding me! Stop pulling my leg, Iris! I even found the peeerrrrffeecct husband for you!" he cackled.

"What?! But, Dad, the thing is..."

"Yes, yes." Drayden interrupted. "You're technically too young... But, I decided just for you, I'd let you marry the one man I knew was perfect for you!"

"What do you mean, dad? There's only one man that's perfect for me!"

"Yes, and it is..."

Iris turned to see a young man with crystal-blue eyes and long, green hair.

"D-D-Dad? You're not t-telling me I have to marry N!"

Drayden laughed so obnoxiously, it got on Iris's nerves, and even N was left facepalming. "That's EXACTLY what I'm telling you, darling! See, I was spying on you when you traveled with Ash. And I saw you got along well with N, including his obnoxiously annoying soulsisters, Concordia and Anthea."

"Hey." N snapped. "Concordia and Anthea aren't annoying."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Drayden laughed again.


	12. Chapter 12: Plans of Drayden

It had been a few months now, and Iris was feeling hopeless. _Lance isn't coming back._ she thought. _I knew it._

"Guess what! You and N get to be married now!" Liana, Iris's secretary, squealed. "Aren't you excited?"

"What?!" she shrieked, and ran off into her closet, locking it. "You can't make me!"

"You mean to say, you do not love N?"

"Yes, Liana, I **totally** want to stay with N forever! So much, I'm literally in despair now."

"Great!"

"IT'S SARCASM!" she shrieked. "Please, tell Drayden that I want to delay the marriage."

"But, Iris!" she gasped.

"Quiet! Just do it, or you're fired!"

Liana came back, a few minutes later.

"IRIS! DRAYDEN LITERALLY TRIED TO DESTROY ME!"

"What? Why?"

Drayden stomped in. "IIIIRRRIIISSSS! What is the meaning of this?"

Iris's heart pounded, fearfully. "Nothing, dad."

"Alright then! Plans, started!"

"Yes, father."

Liana handed Iris a long, white silk dress, and left. "I'm proud of you, sweetie!" Drayden sing-song-ded.


	13. Chapter 13: A familiar presence

"Natural Harmonia, do you wish to marry Iris Destinia?" the random dude asked.

"I do."

"Iris Destinia, do you take Natural Harmonia as your husband?"

Iris's eyes filled up with anger and confusion, and the crowd stared at her, perplexed.

"Do you?" the random dude asked.

"I..."

Iris was left speechless, gripping on to her long white wedding dress.

_I... I... I can't do this! It wouldn't be right!_

"I **don't!**" she yelled. The sound reverberated through the room, and the crowd stared in awe at her. Drayden was obviously very disappointed. He smashed his fist against the chair he sat in. "Iris! Say you do! Or else!"

The crowd chattered in confusion, all wondering why Iris said no. Iris felt a familiar presence watching her for a moment, but it finished quickly. She decided she'd say yes.

"I'm sorry, guys. I do."

Hearing light footsteps, the sensation of guilt, and totally disappointment in herself, a few tears wiped down her face.

"You may kiss the bride."

Her face turned away from N's, but Drayden's words echoed.

_Or else!_

_This... This doesn't feel right! It's not even the same as... as when I kissed Lance, months ago... It's not right!_

As soon as the wedding finished, Iris stepped out, only to gaze in horror at the sight.


	14. Chapter 14: Salamence tries to help

"No! Wait up!" Iris shrieked.

The clouds covered the young man and his Dragonite as they flew off.

"Lance! It's not like that! Please, you have to believe me!"

Iris's many shouts seemed to do literally nothing, as Lance flew farther off into the clouds.

"Go, Salamence!" she yelled, sending out Salamence.

"It's no use..." she sighed. "I knew it would happen like this."

Yet, she kept flying on Salamence. Flying closely enough to him, Lance seemed to jerk in the opposite direction.

"Lance!"

"Shut **up!**" he yelled.

She felt as she could not go further.

_Shut up!_

The words echoed, weighing her heart down.

"Please... Wait..." she whispered, tears running down her cheek. "Please..."

Salamence looked anxious to go after, as if it were saying _Iris, stop freaking crying and let me freaking chase him!_

But the issues at the waterworks company were not resolved. Salamence rolled his eyes, and flew off after the Dragonite, who had already flown off far away in the mist.

"Sal! I told you, chasing after him won't do anything! He'll only... He'll only hate me more!"

Salamence didn't listen.

"Salamence!"

Salamence kept flying, until Iris's following words made his heart skip a beat.

"If you keep flying, I'll let go!"

He stopped. Iris, after all, was his trainer, a trainer that he had gotten along with. Iris had rescued his egg from some evil Feraligatr who wanted to... Eat the egg! She had taken care of it to hatch it, taken care of it ever since it was a Bagon, didn't give up on it when he was a Shelgon, and to think someone like that would rather do away with herself than make her Pokemon do a great favor for her, he had no choice but to stop.

"Thank you... Salamence..." she whispered, then broke down crying.


	15. Chapter 15: Another chance for Iris

_I just wanted to help you, Iris. I just wanted to help._ Salamence thought. The words she had uttered had still hurt him.

_If you keep going, I'll let go._

"SAAAAAALLLLAAAAAAAAAA" he roared.

"What... What's the... The matter?" Iris whispered, still heartbroken.

"SAAALLAAAAMEEENNNCCCEEEEEE!"

"Salamence! What's the matter?" she asked. At that moment, Salamence used a dragon rage attack to knock her out, then caught her from falling, to strap her up.

A few minutes later, Iris woke up.

"WHAT THE! Sal?"

_You can't jump off if you're strapped to me!_

Salamence flew over at a blazing speed to land at Blackthorn City. Salamence then used it's wings to cut her loose from the straps.

More tears fell from Iris's eyes.

"Sal, you strapped me, because, you didn't want to give up on me, didn't you?" she cried, hugging the Salamence, who's head geared towards a flower field.

"What? No! Sal! Girls don't get guys flowers! It's visa versa!"

Salamence rolled it's eyes as if it were saying: _Then what are you **going** to give him?_

"I.. Don't know! I have literally no idea what I'll do to get Lance to believe that my heart still belongs to him, and it seems as if he won't!"

_Ugh. Iris, stop being such a pessimist. As long as you show Lance you love him, still, there will be no problem._

"Um, Sal, what do you know anyway? Remember how many Pokemon you've fallen for that rejected you? And if you were to know anything, it would be how to hit on a **girl**.

Axew snickered as if it was all like: _OOOHHHH! BUUURRRNNEED! You're gonna need a burn heal for that!_

Salamence rolled his eyes, just at the right moment to see Lance flying over to the Pokemon Center.

"SALLLAMMMEENNNCEEE!" he shouted, throwing some random box of chocolate into her hands. He then pushed her over.


	16. Chapter 16:More Like a Proposal

"I-I-Iris?" Lance mumbled, blushing. "What are you doing here?"

Salamence had pushed Iris straight into Lance's arms. "L-Lance?" she stuttered, tears of joy run down her face. "I thought you would totally hate me by now!"

"Yeah, whatever, Iris, I'm still mad at you!" he snapped, but his attention geared to the box of chocolates Iris was carrying.

"Yum! Are those for me?" he joked.

"Oh, Lance, you're such a kid! But, yes, they are for you!"

"Gee, thanks! How'd you know I loved chocolate?!"

"Hehehe, I guess you could call it a lucky guess!" Iris laughed, even though she really had no idea where the chocolate had come from.

"Well, never mind that, and thanks so much! I had something I wanted to give you... But..." he exclaimed, then sort of sadly whispered.

"But what?"

"I saw you... Kiss another guy..."

"No, I was trying to tell you, it's nothing like that! It's..."

Lance's eyebrows went down and he crossed his arms.

"Me and you, were such an amazing couple... I didn't want to ruin the moment, by telling you the truth..."

"You mean... The truth was... You liked another guy?"

"No." said Iris. "See, if I went back to Unova, I'd have to marry N, no exceptions."

"Oh, so that's why..."

"Yes. I did not want to leave you... so I didn't want to go to Unova either.."

"That's stupid." he said about a millisecond later.

"What do you mean?"

"If you wanted, we could've just went to Kanto or something."

"But, didn't I already-"

"Yes." he interrupted. "You have a right to try and change my mind, Iris."

"Eh-hem!" she exclaimed. "What is this thing you wanted to give me?"

Lance's hand started shaking as he reached for his bag. His face turned a bit red, too.

"Wait, no... It can't be..."

He kneeled down in front of Iris.

"Lance? You can't...!"

"Iris... I only want two words from you..."

"..."

"Will you..."

He pulled out a box. In there, there was a gold ring with a nice, shiny diamond on it.

"**Iris, will you marry me?"**


	17. Chapter 17: I do!

"W-w-what?"

"I said, 'will you marry me?'!"

"M-marry you? Don't you think that's a bit too fast? I mean, not to-"_  
_

"Hehe, sorry about that, Iris... I just bought it, and was gonna save it for later, but, you know..."

"Well... I mean, I- I- could-say-ye-yes..." she stuttered.

His eyes lightened up. "You mean..."

"Yes! I want to! I do!" she squealed.

"Ummmmmm...". His cheeks turned red. "Didn't you just say it was a bit too early?"

"Did I?" she laughed.

"Yeah. You did."

"Oh wow! I don't remember that!"

"Hehehe... Ha." he laughed. _Why the heck do I even like this girl?_ he thought. _  
_

"Maybe we should ask my dad if we can get married!" she squealed.

"Umm, well, sure, I guess, if your dad says yes..."

She was almost completely blind of the fact that, technically, in all of Unova's knowledge, asking to marry Lance would be cheating, and there would be severe punishment for cheating.


End file.
